dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Invoker
|} Invoker - to bohater Mrocznych (Dire), którego głównym atrybutem jest inteligencja. Invoker jest to postać zasięgowa. Jest to jedyna postać jak na razie, która posiada tak dużo umiejętności, ich liczba wynosi 14. __TOC__ Biografia postaci W swej najwcześniejszej, a niektórzy powiedzieliby najpotężniejszej formie, magia była w głównej mierze sztuką pamięci. Nie wymagała ona technologii, różdżek czy bądź innych akcesoriów poza umysłem czarodzieja. Jedynego rodzaju pomocami w rytuałach były nośniki informacji, które były przeznaczone do poprawnego wywołania bogatych w detale formuł mentalnych, które wyzwalały moc czaru. Najlepszymi magami w tamtych czasach zostawały jednostki, które były obdarzone wyjątkową pamięcią, a pomimo tego, że przywoływanie czarów było tak skomplikowane, że wszyscy byli zmuszeni do wyspecjalizowania się. Czymś niezwykle wyjątkowym oraz świadczącym o ogromnej potędze czarodzieja, było opanowanie trzech, może nawet czterech czarów. Zwykli magowie zazwyczaj opanowywali dwa, a niektórzy z nich nawet tylko jedno, przy czym i tak musieli korzystać z pomocy ksiąg czarów, by nie paść ofiarą sklerozy, jeśliby spotkała ich rzadka okazja do skorzystania z wyuczonego czaru. Jednakże pośród tych wczesnych użytkowników magii był jeden wyjątek, geniusz o niespotykanym intelekcie oraz ogromnej pamięci, znany później jako Wywoływacz. Już w okresie, gdy był młody opanował on nie cztery, ani pięć, ani nawet siedem inkantacji: panował nad co najmniej dziesięcioma zaklęciami oraz potrafił je przywołać natychmiastowo. Nauczył się ich jeszcze więcej, lecz wiele z nich uznał za bezużyteczne, więc ćwiczył, by usunąć je na zawsze ze swej pamięci, robiąc miejsce dla bardziej praktycznych czarów. Jednym z nich była Skorupa Wieczności - zaklęcie długowieczności o bardzo potężnej mocy, że aż ci, którzy go użyli podczas pierwszych dni świata, do dzisiaj są wśród nas (chyba, że zostali rozbici na atomy). Wiele z tych niemal nieśmiertelnych jednostek żyje po cichu, bojąc się wyjawić swój sekret, lecz Wywoływacz do nich nie należy. Jest on starożytnym, wyszkolonym przed wszystkimi innymi oraz wciąż ma na tyle sprawny umysł, by mieć ogromne poczucie własnej wartości... a także, by pamiętać wszystkie inwokacje, którymi zabawia się przez długi zmierzch świata, który umiera. Umiejętności Quas= left|120pxPozwala manipulować żywiołami mrozu oraz daje stałą premię do Siły. Każdy następny ładunek Quas zwiększa regenerację zdrowia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu REGENERACJA ŻYCIA NA ŁADUNEK: 1/2/3/4/5/6/7 PREMIA DO SIŁY: 2/4/6/8/10/12/14 |-| Wex= left|120pxPozwala manipulować żywiołami burzy oraz daje stałą premię do Zręczności. Każdy następny ładunek Wex zwiększa szybkość ataku oraz ruchu. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu SZYBKOŚĆ ATAKU NA ŁADUNEK: 2%/4%/6%/8%/10%/12%/14% SZYBKOŚĆ RUCHU NA ŁADUNEK: 1%/2%/3%/4%/5%/6%/7% PREMIA DO ZRĘCZNOŚCI: 2/4/6/8/10/12/14 |-| Exort= left|120pxPozwala manipulować żywiołami ognia oraz daje stałą premię do Inteligencji. Każdy następny kolejny Exort zwiększa zadawane obrażenia. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA NA ŁADUNEK: 3/6/9/12/15/18/21 PREMIA DO INTELIGENCJI: 2/4/6/8/10/12/14 |-| Invoke= left|140pxŁączy obecnie używane żywioły w celu stworzenia nowego zaklęcia do dyspozycji Invokera. By zobaczyć listę możliwych do stworzenia zaklęć trzeba kliknąć przycisk pomocy. Ta umiejętność jest ulepszana przez Aghanim's Scepter. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu MAKS. CZARÓW: 2 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA (Scepter): 16/8/4/2 MANA (Scepter): 0 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 22/17/12/5 MANA: 20/40/60/80 Tak rozpoczyna się nowa era wiedzy. |-| Umiejętności odblokowane dzięki umiejętności Invoke Cold Snap= left|150pxInvoker pobiera ciepło z wroga, ochładzając go do cna na czas trwania zależny od poziomu Quas. Wróg otrzyma obrażenia oraz zostanie zamrożony na krótką chwilę. Każde kolejne obrażenia otrzymane w tym stanie znowu zamrożą przeciwnika, zadając dodatkowe obrażenia. Wróg nie może być częściej zamrażany, jednak czas jego zamrożenia zmniejsza się wraz z poziomem Quas. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne POCZĄTKOWE OBRAŻENIA: 60 CZAS TRWANIA ZAMROŻENIA: 0.4 PREMIA DO OBRAŻEŃ: 30 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 20 MANA: 100 Przewlekłe dreszcze Sadrona. |-| Ghost Walk= left|140pxInvoker manipuluje energią lodu oraz elektryczności wokół niego, powodując, że jego ciało staje się niewidzialne. Zaburzenie równowagi żywiołów, które powstaje jako skutek uboczny, spowalnia pobliskich wrogów w zależności od poziomu Quas i spowalnia również Invokera w zależności od poziomu Wex. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu PROMIEŃ: 400 SZYBKOŚĆ RUCHU: -30%/-20%/-10%/0%/10%/20%/30% CZAS TRWANIA: 100 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 45 MANA: 200 Spowalniający przerażacz Myraulta. |-| Tornado= left|150pxWyzwala szybko poruszające się tornado, które podnosi wrogów na swej ścieżce, zawieszając ich bezradnie w powietrzu, by krótko później pozwolić im na runięcie w kierunku swej zagłady. Podróżuje na odległość zależną od poziomu Wex. Unosi przeciwników w powietrzu na czas trwania zależny od poziomu Quas. Zadaje obrażenia zależne od poziomów Quas i Wex. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne PROMIEŃ: 200 OBRAŻENIA: 70 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 30 MANA: 150 Szpony Tornarusa. |-| EMP= left|150pxInvoker tworzy ładunek energii elektromagnetycznej we wskazanym miejscu, który wybuchnie automatycznie po czasie zależnym od poziomu Wex. Detonacja powoduje wyssanie many na obszarze zależnym od poziomu Wex i zadaje obrażenia za każdy wyssany punkt many. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Pure PROMIEŃ: 675 OPÓŹNIENIE: 2.9 SPALONA MANA: 100/175/250/325/400/475/550 OBRAŻENIA OD SPALONEJ MANY: 50% CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 30 MANA: 125 Złośliwe zakłócenia Endoleona. |-| Alacrity= left|150pxInvoker napełnia sojusznika ogromną dawką energii, zwiększając jego szybkość ataku zależnie od poziomu Wex i obrażenia zależnie od poziomu Exort. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazana jednostka DZIAŁA NA: Sojuszników CZAS TRWANIA: 9 OBRAŻENIA/SZYBKOŚĆ: 10/25/40/55/70/85/100 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 15 MANA: 45 Zaklęcie żywiołowej walki Gastera. |-| Chaos Meteor= left|150pxInvoker przyciąga z kosmosu płonący meteor w stronę wyznaczonej lokacji. Po wylądowaniu meteor toczy się do przodu, zadając ciągłe obrażenia w zależności od poziomu Exort oraz tocząc się dalej w zależności od poziomu Wex. Jednostki trafione przez meteor zostaną także podpalone na krótki czas, otrzymując dodatkowe obrażenia w zależności od poziomu Exort. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne CZAS LĄDOWANIA: 1.3 PROMIEŃ: 275 TEMPO ZADAWANIA OBRAŻEŃ: 0.5 CZAS PŁONIĘCIA: 3 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 55 MANA: 200 Zstąpienie płomieni Taraka. |-| Sun Strike= left|150pxWysyła katastrofalny promień gwałtownej energii słońca na dowolny wskazany obszar, podpalając wszystkich wrogów, którzy będą znajdować się w pobliżu, gdy promień dotrze do Ziemi. Zadaje obrażenia zależne od poziomu Exort, jednakże obrażenia te są dzielone pomiędzy wszystkich zranionych wrogów. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Pure PROMIEŃ: 175 OPÓŹNIENIE: 1.7 CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 25 MANA: 175 Spopielająca inkantacja Harleka. |-| Forge Spirit= left|150pxInvoker tworzy duchowe ucieleśnienie siły ognia oraz wytrzymałości lodu. Obrażenia, zdrowie oraz pancerz są zależne od poziomu Exort, a zasięg ataku, ilość oraz czas życia zależą od poziomu Quas. Palący atak żywiołów jest w stanie stopić pancerz wrogich bohaterów. Jeśli zarówno Quas, jak i Exort są na poziomie 4. lub wyższym, Invoker stworzy dwa duchy zamiast jednego. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 30 MANA: 75 Najbłyskotliwsze konstrukty Culween. |-| Ice Wall= left|150pxTworzy ścianę twardego lodu tuż przed Invokerem na czas trwania zależny od poziomu Quas. Przejmujący chłód emanujący ze ściany znacznie spowalnia przeciwników w zależności od poziomu Quas i zadaje obrażenia co sekundę zależne od poziomu Exort. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Brak celu OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 25 MANA: 175 Śmiercionośna ściana Koryxa. |-| Deafening Blast= left|150pxInvoker uwalnia potężną falę dźwiękową na obszarze przed sobą, zadając wrogom obrażenia zależnie od poziomu Exort. Sama siła eksplozji wystarczy, by ogłuszyć ofiary na czas zależny od poziomu Quas, a następnie zablokować ich ataki na czas zależny od poziomu Wex. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Wskazany punkt OBRAŻENIA: Magiczne CZAS OCZEKIWANIA: 40 MANA: 300 Otologiczny obezwładniacz Buluphonta. |-| Forged Spirit right|120pxForged Spirit jest przywoływany przez umiejętność Invokera o nazwie "Forge Spirit". Jego czas trwania to od 20 do 80 (Quas). Jego ilość życia wynosi od 300 do 900 (Exort). Jego ilość many wynosi od 100 do 400 (Quas). Zadaje obrażenia od 29 do 83 (Exort). Jego pancerz wynosi od 0 do 6 (Exort). Jego szybkość ruchu wynosi 320. Jego zasięg ataku wynosi od 300 do 690 (Quas). Umiejętności Melting Strike= left|150pxTopi się pancerz bohaterów, którzy są dotknięci atakiem ducha, jeśli duch posiada wystarczająco dużo many. Każdy następny hit zwiększa ilość stopionego pancerza. UMIEJĘTNOŚĆ: Pasywna DZIAŁA NA: Wrogów STOPIONY PANCERZ NA SEKUNDĘ: 1 MAKSIMUM STOPIONEGO PANCERZA: 10 CZAS TRWANIA: 5 MANA: 40 |-| Ekwipunek Porady *Invoker jest głównym kandydatem do środkowego lane'a, jednak ze względu na swą elastyczność może podjąć się także innego lane'a. *Schemat "Quas-Wex" daje dużo szybkości ataku oraz ruchu, a jednocześnie Invoker jest nieco wytrzymały, a jego główną wadą jest to, gdy jest bez przedmiotów będzie on potrzebował inteligencji bądź regeneracji many. Ten brak many można jednak zanegować poprzez Soul Ring przy instancji Quas, by się uzdrowić. Na początku gry, należy spróbować użyć umiejętność "Cold Snap", by przestraszyć wrogów i bądź może ich pokonać, a twym głównym combo w połowie gry będzie Tornado, a później EMP: z nim, będziesz robić wielkie obrażenia oraz kradł manę twoim nieprzyjaciołom. Pod koniec gry, spróbuj użyć Alacrity na siebie bądź sojusznika oraz/bądź umiejętność Deafening Blast do wyłączenia wrogów. *Schemat "Quas-Exort" daje wielki potencjał do pushowania: jeśli Quas oraz Exort mają poziom 4 lub większy, będzie można użyć dwa Forge Spirit''y. Używaj ich w połączeniu z ''Alacrity, Cold Snap, bądź Ice Wall i będą brać spójne obrażenia na sekundę. Pod koniec gry, spróbuj użyć umiejętności Exort opartych na pomocy zespołowi do robienia więcej obrażeń. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, to zapewnia dobrą wytrzymałość oraz inteligencję, dzięki czemu można zarówno trwale oddać wiele zaklęć bez wyczerpania many. *Schemat "Exort" bądź "Wex-Exort" daje dużo inteligencji, lecz pozostawia nam mniej życia. Na początku możesz użyć umiejętność Sun Strike, która, jeśli jest planowana dobrze, może zadać duże obrażenia. W połowie gry oraz późnej grze spróbuj zainicjować umiejętnością Chaos Meteor, a następnie Deafening Blast. Możesz też dodać Tornado przed tymi dwoma umiejętnościami, jeśli masz wystarczająco dużo many, co może utrudnić wrogowi ucieczkę. *Biorąc Quas jako pierwszą umiejętność, zwiększy ona regenerację życia do 6 hp na sekundę na poziomie 2 i 3, co pozwala być dłużej na lane. *Dla umiejętności Quas, najwyższy poziom, w którym jest zazwyczaj potrzebny to 2-4, a wyższe poziomy nie są na ogół przydatne. Poziom 4 jest tylko przydatny w tym, że pozwala mieć 2 forge spirity. *Nie jest zwykle polecane, by umiejętność Wex dać jako pierwsza umiejętność, ponieważ zwinność, szybkość ataku oraz szybkość ruchu nie są aż tak przydatne na mniejszych poziomach. *Biorąc Exort jako pierwszą umiejętność zwiększy ona obrażenia. Użyj tego na swą korzyść poprzez trzy Exorty, bo daje 9 obrażeń. *''Cold Snap'' jest w większości przypadków pierwszą oraz główną umiejętnością na początku gry. Użyj go, by straszyć oraz nękać wrogów, zwłaszcza, gdy są oni wśród sojuszniczych creepów. W celu lepszego wykorzystania tej umiejętności, włączyć go zaraz po kliknięciu prawym przyciskiem myszy na wrogiego bohatera, a następnie atakując go, jeśli jest to możliwe, bez narażania się na niebezpieczeństwo. *''Ghost Walk'' jest najbardziej niezawodnym mechanizmem ucieczki. To sprawia, że jest niewidzialny bez czasu przejścia, a także spowalnia wrogów. *''Ice Wall'' jest idealny dla walk 1 kontra 1. Potrzebujesz dobrą pozycję, by go używać, więc lepiej mieć Phase Boots, Force Staff lub nawet Blink Dagger, które umożliwiają korzystanie z tej umiejętności skutecznie. Zadaje obrażenia i znacznie spowolnia wrogów, co czyni go idealnym w połączeniu z Cold Snap, Sun Strike, Chaos Meteor, EMP i Deafening Blast. *''EMP'' powoduje wysysanie many ze wroga. Użyj go w połączeniu z Tornado, by zagwarantować kradzież many oraz obrażenia. Jest to dobry pomysł do gry na środkowym lane podczas walk zespołowych, lecz staje się mniej skutecznie wraz z upływem czasu gry. *''Tornado'' jest przydatną umiejętnością, która może być używana do ratowania zespołu, zadawania obrażeń wrogom lub nawet w ich ściganiu, dzięki swemu ogromnemu zasięgowi. Im większy poziom umiejętności Quas oraz Wex, tym więcej obrażeń będzie zadawać. *''Alacrity'' to świetna umiejętność do pushowania, która jest szczególnie przydatna pod koniec gry. Użyj go na sobie, na swych sojuszników, bądź nawet na Duchów, by zdjąć wieże z łatwością. *''Sun Strike'' jest śmiertelną umiejętnością o globalnym zasięgu, która jest idealna do zabijania uciekających bohaterów. *''Forge Spirit'' pozwala przywołać jednego Ducha, który zmniejszy pancerz wrogim bohaterom podczas ataku. Może być stosowany do nękania bądź do pushowania. Użyj go wraz z Cold Snap, Alacrity, bądź Ice Wall, by wyrządzić ciągłe obrażenia w czasie. Jeśli masz 4 poziomy umiejętności Quas oraz Exort, użyj tej umiejętności, by przywołać dwa duchy, a nie jednego. *''Chaos Meteor'' to potężna umiejętność, zdolna do trafienia wielu wrogów naraz. Podobnie jak Sun Strike ma lekkie opóźnienie, więc trzeba wziąć pod uwagę pozycjonowanie podczas używania. Może być używany wraz z Deafening Blast , by zainicjować bitwę oraz zadać kolosalne obrażenia, jeśli wykonywane są prawidłowo, zwłaszcza w połowie gry bądź w późnej grze. Możesz rzucać Tornado przed użyciem Chaos Meteor do lepszego pozycjonowania i do upewnienia się, że wrogowie nie mogą uciec. *''Deafening Blast'' ma wiele zastosowań. Jest używany głównie do wyłączenia wrogów tak, że nie mogą uciec. Jeśli idzie z Exortem orientacyjnym schematem to można zadać więcej obrażeń, co jest dobre, by pokonać wrogich bohaterów, którzy uciekają, podczas oczekiwania na Sun Strike. Ciekawostki *W DotA, Invoker miał nazwę "Kael", w oparciu o postać WarCraft Blood Elf Mage o nazwie Kael'thas Sunstrider. *Invoker jest jednym z bohaterów w grze, którzy mogą użyć swej umiejętności ostatecznej przed 6 poziomem. *W DotA Invoker oraz Skywrath Mage są kuzynami. Ta strona zawiera treści z dota2.com oraz przetłumaczone treści z dota2.gamepedia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie zasięgowe Kategoria:Postacie na inteligencję Kategoria:Postacie carry Kategoria:Postacie nuker Kategoria:Postacie initiator Kategoria:Postacie escape Kategoria:Postacie mrocznych